<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaceful by LocalMadHatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219757">Peaceful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalMadHatter/pseuds/LocalMadHatter'>LocalMadHatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalMadHatter/pseuds/LocalMadHatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four stomps around being upset about how people treat him. How can Dot help him calm down? </p>
<p>This is for you Nyx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaceful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kicking up dirt Four growled and spun around on his heel, continuing his frantic pacing up and down the dirt path that led through the garden sanctuary. Hidden in the tall grass he briskly passed were the minish who lived in the castle after both he and Dot built it from the ground up to be a welcoming new home. It was why despite how frustrated he was, he stuck to the dirt path, not wanting to accidentally injure one of them. </p>
<p>Nearby, Dot was leaning against an ancient oak that had been within the palace for generations, with minish resting atop her head. Silently, she watched Four yank his headband off and stomp on it as he growled some more.</p>
<p>It fucking sucked! Yes, he knew he had to clean the article of clothing later but he didn’t care right now and kicked it away. The green strip landed in the grass where it was quickly transported away by the palace picori. “I’m so tired of being seen as the crazy man who fell from glory.” he ran a hand through his hair and stopped walking, turning to Dot with grief in his eyes, “I try so hard to make them happy. I fetch so much crap for them, I offer aide, fuck! I even gave some free labor and they still bad mouth me!” unsure of how to release his anger, he tugged at his hair with a groan. </p>
<p>Despite the whirlwind of chaotic emotions consuming his mind, he didn’t miss Dot scooting over and patting the spot beside her. A silent command to come sit. With a huff, he let go of his hair and walked over, sitting beside her. “All of the citizens hate me no matter what I do despite being their ‘hero’.” he air quoted with a sigh. “I know I act weirdly because,” he placed a hand on his chest and balled the fabric up in his fist, “We-I can’t help it. I’m not upset over it anymore, I’ve-we, it’s just accepted and I work with it.” letting go of the fabric he pulls his knees up and hugs them, no longer sure of himself.</p>
<p>“I want them to just accept me...”</p>
<p>They both sat there for a while, Dot slowly helping the minish back to the ground from their perch atop her head. With the final one scurrying away, she turned to Four. “I can’t speak for them other than the fact they are fools.” she reached forward and gently took Four’s hand in hers, “But I can speak for myself that I am always here for you and I care not the discriminating accusations you face. You’re still my Link, all of you.” her eyes were so sincere, full of adoration and confidence. He really liked her eyes, they were beautiful, sparkling like crystals in the sunlight.</p>
<p>Letting go, Dot shifted herself so she sat with her thighs together and her legs laying to the side. Once more she gave a silent command as she patted her lap, lay down. Feeling his face grow warm, Four bit his lip before complying and resting his head upon her and trying to not think about anything. Not how soft she felt with his head laying atop her thighs, not her calming scent that was a mix of old papers and spring, not the delicate touch of her fingers running through his hair, not-oh sweet Hylia he was going to combust on the spot. </p>
<p>Calmly, Dot began collecting his hair and intertwining the blonde locks into small braids, quietly humming as she did so. She still has more to say, but he needs to calm down, for his own sake. Time passed slowly and one by one she got through the braids. The minish scurried around collecting flowers for her and offering their aid in finding the right places to tuck them into their heroes hair. By the time she was finished, she could tell he was half awake. The rise and fall of his chest was slow, calm, and sedated. Mission accomplished. </p>
<p>Tucking a stray lock behind his ear, she spoke, “The people don’t matter. I love you and will always remain by your side. Nothing will ever change that.” </p>
<p>Opening his eyes halfway, Four looked up at her smiling face and found himself returning it, albeit much more dopey. Reaching a hand up, he cupped her check and raised his head so his lips could meet hers. For a moment, no, this entire time felt like the world stood still for only them and continued to do so. The kiss was soft but short due to the awkward angle and Dot was already pulling away with soft giggles that Four found himself laughing long with her. </p>
<p>Everything was going to be alright with her by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>